Elemental Dragon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of an Elemental Dragon. Variation of Dragon Physiology Also Called *Elemental Draconic Mimicry *Elemental Dragon Mimicry *Elemental Dragonoid Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Elemental Dragon. Like the normal dragons, the elemental dragons can be divided into Asian, Western and Lesser dragon but they differ for their "Hybrid form", their normal form where they are made by both the element and normal flesh, and "Full form", a form where they are completely formed by the element (Elemental Mimicry). Applications *Dragon Physiology *Draconic Element Manipulation *Elemental Combat (hybrid form) *Elemental Embodiment (only in full form) *Infinite Resurrection (only in full form) Variations Crystal Dragon *In hybrid form have crystalline materials that come out or replace parts like claws, horns, fangs, spikes, etc., while in full form their body is made only by crystalline materials. Earth Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and various element like stone, sand, plant, etc., while in full form their body is composed by earth and it's variation. Electrical Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and electricity that come out from the body, while in full form their body is composed only by electricity. Fire Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and fire that come out from the body, while in full form the body is made only by fire. Ice Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and ice that come out from the skin or "grow" on the skin, while in full form the body is composed only by ice. Lava Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and magma that come out from the cracks of the skin, while in full form the body is made only by magma. Light Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and light that glow from their skin, while in full form the body is composed only by light. Metal Dragon *In hybrid form have metallic materials that come out or replace parts like claws, horns, fangs, etc., while in full form they are made only by metallic materials. Moon Dragon * In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and lunar comes out from their body, while in full form, the body is composed of moon rocks that emit lunar. Shadow Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and darkness that come out from their skin like smoke or have a dark aura like that "glow" over their body, while into full form the body is composed only by shadow and darkness that at a first sight seems like black smoke. Storm Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and dark cloud and thunder that come out from their body, while in full form the body is composed by cloud and thunder. Sun Dragon * In hybrid form the body is made of flesh with heat, and light comes out from their body, while in full form, the body is basically a small sun. Water Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and water that come out from the skin, while in full form the body is made only by water. Wind Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and wind that come out from some random part of the body or from specific part like blowhole (similar to whales) and similar anatomic part, while in full form the body is made only by wind but despite the other full forms of the other elemental dragons, a wind dragon in their full form can have an appearance made by something similar to a white smoke, mist, cloud or be invisible because made of drafts. Wood Dragon *In hybrid form the body is made by flesh and plant that grow on their body and/or come out from their skin, while in full from they are made only by wood. Limitations *In full form, they are more vulnerable against their opposite element respect when they are into hybrid form. *In full form, if is used an elemental absorption ability for consume them, the infinite resurrection don't work. *In hybrid form, their power are halved respect their full form. *Specific elemental attack can be lethal or deal great damages against specific elemental dragons (example: fire against wood, water against fire, sound against crystal, thunder against metal, etc.) *If a liquid full form (like lava or water) is solidified, Infinite Resurrection don't work until someone or something destroy their solidified body *In full form, if the wind dragon is invisible any type of material like dust or light material like paper can show their position since the materials will be take by the drafts *Energy based full form (like electric dragon) can be trapped inside energy cell and similar things Known Users Gallery File:Metalicana-1-.jpg|Metalicana (Fairy Tail) the Metal Dragon. File:Atlas_Flame.jpg|Atlas Flame (Fairy Tail) File:The_power_of_a_Dragon_Slayer.png|Igneel (Fairy Tail) the Fire Dragon. Grandeeney The Sky Dragon and Slayer.png|Grandeeney (Fairy Tail) the Sky Dragon. File: 300px-Weisslogia_Request_Sting_To_Kill_Him-1-.jpg|Weisslogia (Fairy Tail) the Light Dragon. Skiadrum.jpg|Skiadrum (Fairy Tail) the Shadow Dragon. File:Toushirou-Hitsugaya-and-Hyorinmaru-20100617.jpg|Hitsugaya-and-Hyorinmaru (Bleach) File:Kyurem_the_Ice_Dragon.png|Kyurem (Pokémon) is a dual dragon and ice-type Pokémon of intense cold temperatures. Ultra Necrozma artwork.png|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon), Necrozma's true form, is a Dragon of pure light. File:Mafuga.png|Mafuga (Doraemon) is a wind demon dragon formed from three wind spirits: Fuuko, Gorado, and a the Red Egg. File: BlackSmokeShenron.png|Black Smoke Shenron/Evil Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is an evil eternal dragon of shadows. File:Eis_Shenron_Claws.jpg|Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) is a humanoid Shadow Dragon of ice. Guardians (The Legend of Spyro) profil.jpg|The Guardians (Legend of Spyro) GreenDragon.png|Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago) using Elemental Dragon Physiology by summoning his Energy Dragon. Red_Dragon_H.png|Red Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) the fire dragon. White_Dragon_H.png|White Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) the dragon of light. Black_Dragon_H.png|Black Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) the dragon of darkness. File:Firedragon.jpg|Fire Dragon File:Waterdragon.jpg|Water Dragon File:Earthdragon.jpg|Earth Dragon File:Airdragon.jpg|Air Dragon thrf.png|Thunder dragon File:Stone dragon.jpg|Stone Dragon File:Crystaldragon.jpg|Crystal Dragon File:Sample-c65d9d6641224b5b4f3dbf7fb42884f3.jpg|hybrid fire dragon File:Lavadragon.jpg Dragons (Combat of Giants).jpg|Dragons (Combat of Giants) embody one of the four elements: Ice, Earth, Wind, and Fire. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries